


Summer Love

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drugs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining, Summer Love, Teenage Dorks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Lance walking on Veradera Beach, and runs into someone’s he hasn’t never seen before.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Summer Love by Trevor Something  
> I know it’s too early for a fic like this, but I lowkey want warm weather back now. I want spring break and summer pls.

Let’s roll this joint.

 

It was a hot summer night in Cuba, when Lance first saw him. He was standing, leaning on a red Jeep on the edge of the beach.

 

And go to the beach.

 

He seemed to be smoking, wearing a crop red jacket. He had skinny jeans on, and had a long black hair in the style of a mullet. Out of all hair styles, that was one of the worst in Lance’s opinion.

 

“Are you just going to keep staring? Or are you going to walk away?” The man asked, turning his attention to Lance.

 

We can just chill out.

 

“Why is hanging out with you not an option?” Lance asked, crossing his arms walking forward. As he stepped closer he got a better smell, or what the other was smoking. Weed.

 

“I don’t need to hang out with anyone here.”

 

“You seem lonely, can I?” Lance asked, pointing to the blunt in the others hand. He could clearly see he was wearing, fingerless gloves.

 

“Sure...” He replies, passing the blunt to Lance. “I’m not lonely, I’m waiting for someone. If he would hurry up.” He groaned a bit, looking annoyed.

 

Let’s go to the park.

 

“Well, I’m Lance!” He coughed a bit, as he took in too much at once. Passing the blunt back to the stranger, seeing the other give a smile in amusement. “- if you’re bored, you should hang out with me. I’m here... and that other guy doesn’t seem like he’ll be here anytime soon..”

 

They gave a glance to the open beach, with just a few people walking along and playing.

 

And drop cid with me.

 

“Sure.”

 

They both hopped in the jeep, and stepped on it. Lance introduced himself, and found out the other's name was Keith. That he was also 19, and he was on a trip with his dad. Well somewhat him and another tagged along, because their parents didn't trust them at home. Lance showed him all his favorite places to go, this was his home. He so far liked looking at Keith's face, whenever he was in awe at the scenery.

 

We can stare at the trees, oh yeah.

 

He also liked the way Keith liked to lean on one arm, while he drove. His eyes were a dark shade of purple, but when lights passed and as the sun went down. He could see lilac come into view, he saw so many shades of purple, it was beautiful.

 

You can be my, my summer love.

 

When they came to a stop for food, Keith pulled a hair tie off his wrist, and tied his mullet into one of the cutest ponytails Lance has ever seen. They went in to a local In and Out, burger place. It seemed to be old, as there were framed photos of the place in its prime in the 70’s.

 

Let's go to the bar.

 

Keith found out that Lance was born and raised, here in Cuba. He had a big family, a friend named Hunk. That sounded just as nice and caring as Shiro, that he obviously liked to make fun of Keiths hair. Also that he was jealous that Keith had two cats, and Lance couldn't have one.

 

And take some shots of whiskey.

 

“So you're like some bad boy?” Lance asked, taking a bite of his favorite meal to order.

 

“Something like that, my dad thinks so. But my uncle is always on my side backing me up, saying I should live life until the fullest.” Keith replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

And just get free.

 

“Your uncle sounds cool.” Lance commented, adoring the way Keith pouted when in thought.

 

“He is, probably because he sees more of himself in me. My dad has said so himself, I've been told he was the softly in his family. Which is why i worry the shit out of him, even when i ride my motorcycle back home.”

 

“Motorcycle?! You're giving me a ride you owe me one!: Lance exclaimed, he had always seen people racing on them in the streets whenever there weren't authorities around, it looked so cool. 

Let's go to the club.

 

He heard Keith laugh, and his heart felt lighter. “Owe you for what?” Keith asked mockingly, poking fun.

 

“For your amazing night of course! We drove for an hour, just talking listening to music, sight seeing! Not everyone gets that with an expert tour guide like me.” Lance crossed his arms, smile on his face. Seeing Keith looking down at his half eaten burger, with a fond smile.

 

“Hmm, I guess not. It's a deal then, if i ever come back, i'll definitely give you a ride.” He looked up at Lance, with a smile. Which in all honesty could stop a million hearts, all at once. 

 

And take these capsules to space.

 

‘If I ever….’ Replayed in his mind though, and he jumped when he heard a loud vibrating noise. Keiths phone seemed to be going off, and when he flipped his phone over his smile faded and he groaned. 

 

Keith relentlessly answered the phone call, and put it to his ear. Lance couldn't hear who was on the other end. But he heard Keith humming along, as he nodded his head as he let the other ramble. “Okay, dude. Chill, i'll explain when i get you. I'm on my way now.” With that Keith hung up, furrowing his brows,

 

I don't want to feel my face.

 

“Sorry-”

 

“No, no. Its fine, im the one that stole you remember? Anyway, i can probably find a ride-” Lance waved his hands, in defense with a sad smile.

 

“Don't be crazy, i'll give you a ride.” Keith got up, walking past Lance patting his shoulder gesturing them to head out. “Do you want to be dropped off at the beach, or your house?” Keith asked, as they stepped into the vehicle.

 

“The beach is fine.” On the way back it was quiet, as they watched cars go by. The music on the radio soothing, but Lance could feel the disappointment of their evening coming to an end. He didn't want it to end. 

As they pulled onto the sandy beach, they came to a stop. Where Keith had previously parked, where Lance first found him. As Lance began to unbuckle his seatbelt and say his goodbyes, he get a quick tug on his wrist. 

 

“Ah- your number...I never got it.” Keith said, looking at Lance with a small blush covering his cheeks. It immediately caused Lance to smile, as his face turned a crimson red.

 

“Uh- yeah! Here let me see your phone.” Lance smiled as Keith handed him his phone, he could feel his face growing warm as he entered in his number and handed it back to Keith.

 

This wouldn't be the last time they talked, they would get to see eachother again. Just this moment between them, gave Lance so much hope. He felt extremely happy, as he heard Keith exhale giving a small laugh. “I'm leaving soon, but maybe until i go…” he reached for Lance’s hand. “...we could spend more time together?” 

 

Lance liked that suggestion, he loved it. “Yes! Yes, Keith that sounds- ah awesome!” He couldn't find the right words to say, as he was feeling so much at once. He was overwhelmed and scared, that his feelings would all pour out at once. Also just the way he felt around Keith, was overwhelming. 

 

“Cool, so ill text or call you later tonight. Maybe we can make plans?” Keith suggested.

 

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds cool, thanks for hanging out with me today.

 

Before he could reach for the door handle, he felt a pair of warm lips on his. As he felt a hang caress the back, of his neck. Right as he began to kiss back, starting a slow rhythm a knocking noise made the both of them jump. 

 

They turned to Keiths side, the drivers door where a man was standing. He was tall, lean, had long hair and his arms were crossed as he stared at Keith. “Ah sorry, gotta go. For real this time….” Keith muttered looking at Lance, who only smiled back. 

“Ill text you!” Lance quickly replied, hopping out of the vehicle. As the man who was standing outside Keith's door, seemed to replace him, taking his seat.

He could hear Keith's voice, saying ‘Lotor’? He assumed that was the man's name, he could also hear them bickering as the car started and they drove off. Lance couldn't stop his heart from beating fast, and couldn't help the red in his face. As he clutched his phone in his pocket. 

You can be my, my summer love

**Author's Note:**

> It’s bad but I never did a song fic before
> 
> tumblr: herolance  
> instagram: bakakeith


End file.
